golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
EUDIAL BIO ENGLISH
Version en español Eudial later (Melissa Prentis) then Adams is a fictional carácter who belongs to Naoko Takeuchi Approximate height 1.66. Date of birth (presumed) 1977. January 13. Tokyo place, red hair, red eyes. Japanese nationality. Story in GWNE Nemesis No aparece ni se la menciona Story in Sailor Moon S The same as in the anime of the nineties. As a member of Witches Five, she try to get pure hearts. She is the first witch to take action and suffers the sabotage of Mimette. She falls with her car through a ravine, breaking the roadside barrier. The vehicle with her inside, falls and plunges into the sea. S'tory in GWA Alfa' She does not appear in history, but in Tokyo. She is able to get out of the car and she hits her head, losing her memory. A ship picks her up and takes her to the hospital. There a nurse named Joana Prentis, attends her. Eudial adopts her last name and calls herself Melissa. S'tory in GWB Beta ' She meet a schoolmate and they both fall in love. They start dating together. She even thinks about marrying him and starting a family. But one day, giving class, her memory returns to remember the traumatic moment of her accident. Eudial's memories return and she, eager to get revenge on Mimette, breaks the engagement. She begins to investigate until she discovers her former partner and "sister". She travels to the United States and achieves a position as a teacher for Mimette's daughter, Mimi. Story in GWG Gamma Keep working as a teacher. With her identity as Melissa Prentis. He returns to work together with his sister Mimette with whom she has made amedns Story in GWD Delta She does not appear or is mentioned History in GWDN Destination Nature She travels on board the SSP-2, along with Keiko whom she estimates as if it were her niece. He also meets Dr. Clyde Adams there, with whom he starts dating and will end up getting engaged. Both will adopt a small orphan of the Makaiju race called Wina. Story in GWTN Transcendence Nature She and her family will return to Earth. And then they will move to Nature. Her daughter Wina will become scientific too. History in GWT Transcendence. She barely appears. She will be with everyone else at the time of Transcendence. Curiosities of the character regarding the canon of Sailor Moon S She is a totally changed woman. While in the hospital and with amnesia, she takes her name from the flowers Joanna brings her, some melissa. She starts teaching sick children thinking that this is her vocation. Thanks to the help of Joana Prentis, she can get her teacher's degree and start teaching. She recovers her memory abruptly when a child shows her some snails from a science project and asks if she likes them. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' Go Back to Start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales]' Go back to Main Characters' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Primera_Generaci%C3%B3n Primera generación]' Go back to First Generation'